Prado de flores
by GreenKaori
Summary: Mientras Katsushiro va a buscar flores para Kirara, un inesperado encuentro con otra joven campesina de Kanna lo llevará a tener una pequeña pero agradable conversación. OneShot.


_GreenKaori de nuevo. Esta vez decidí salirme un poco de Naruto para escribir este OneShot de mi pareja crack favorita de la serie Samurai 7, que en la película Los Siete Samurais era la única pareja canon de la historia. Vi la película antes que la serie, de modo que hubo ciertos cambios que no me agradaron, como el hecho de que hayan reemplazado el romance entre Katsushiro y Shino por el triángulo amoroso Katsushiro-Kirara-Kambei. Así que, este es mi tributo especial a esta pareja, de la cual creo que soy la única fan en la faz de la Tierra._

_Tal vez se pregunten ¿Quién es Shino? Pues, en la serie ella es la chica de pelo corto con un sombrero que viste la misma ropa que Kirara, ya que son de la misma aldea. En la película original, ella era el amor de verano de Katsu xD._

_De todas maneras, este relato está ambientado en el capítulo 12 de la serie, específicamente en la corta escena donde Katsushiro se ve recogiendo una flor para Kirara, lo que me hizo acordarme de esa misma escena pero en la película, que es donde Katsushiro conoce a Shino, y bueno, salió este fanfic xD. Si bien no tiene nada de romántico, hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre ellos dos._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Samurai 7 no es mío. La historia original le pertenece a Akira Kurosawa, y su versión animé a Toshifumi Takizawa. Yo solo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de entretener._

* * *

**Prado de flores**

La brisa fresca hacía bailar al tranquilo campo de flores que yacía en las profundidades del bosque cercano a la aldea. Después de haber pasado casi toda su vida en una ciudad mercante llena de ruidos y contaminación, al joven de cabellos verdes que contemplaba el paisaje le resultaba muy agradable estar en un lugar natural lleno de aire puro, donde el silencio reinaba salvo el sonido del viento y el césped que danzaba al ritmo de este. Observó el prado de margaritas y se preguntó si a Kirara le gustarían estas flores.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado, más por el hecho de que no tenía idea cual era la flor favorita de la chica que le gustaba que el ir a entregarle una. No obstante, eso no impidió que lo invadiera el temor de la posible reacción de la sacerdotisa ¿Aceptaría su regalo como un cumplido, o se enfadaría con él ante tal insolencia? Después de todo, Kirara en su condición de sacerdotisa del agua no podía tener marido-menos un novio-, ni tampoco se le veía muy interesada en tenerlo. Dudó por unos momentos, pero aquellas flores eran tan hermosas y delicadas, como ella, que no pudo evitar decidirse a cortar una para regalársela. Lo intentaría, después de todo ¿No debía un samurai perseverar y arriesgarse si quería ganar una batalla?

Tomó una margarita y aspiró su dulce olor cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de sus espaldas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio vuelta tocando el mango de su espada atada a su cintura. Para su tranquilidad, era uno de los chicos de la aldea, de pelo y ojos castaños que llevaba un sombrero azul con una tela amarilla a un costado. Retiró la mano de su espada, pero no dejó de mirar al muchacho.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-No se altere, no soy un enemigo.

Al escuchar su voz, Katsushiro se dio cuenta que su acompañante no era un muchacho, sino una muchacha. Al avanzar, las curvas y el vestuario de la campesina se hicieron visibles entre las hierbas del césped. El joven samurai se sintió un poco tonto ¿Cómo había confundido a una chica con un chico? Bueno, tampoco era que muchas jovencitas de la aldea llevaran el cabello así.

-Soy Shino, ¿Y usted?

Katsushiro se irguió muy formalmente y prosiguió a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Katsushiro Okamoto. Un gusto conocerla, Shino-dono.

La joven asintió complacida con su cabeza, sin embargo, arqueó una de sus cejas cuando observó mejor al samurai que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Le gustan las flores?-le preguntó la campesina.

-¿Qué?-Katsushiro comprendió que en ningún momento había soltado la flor que cortó para Kirara. Avergonzado, trató de inventarse alguna excusa, viendo cómo eran las otras chicas de la aldea, temía que esta chica podría ir a contarle a la sacerdotisa del agua sus planes, pero tampoco quería quedar como un afeminado. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele.

-Eh…pues yo…quería ver cómo eran las flores de la aldea-se pasó una mano por sus verdosos cabellos mientras bajaba la mirada-En la ciudad de donde vengo no hay mucha variedad de flores…

-Qué extraño ¿Y acaso los mercaderes no traen variedades?-Katsushiro sintió la afilada e intensa mirada de Shino sobre él -¿O es que acaso no quiere admitir que le gustan las flores?

Al notar el tono semi bromista, semi burlesco de la chica Katsushiro frunció el ceño y volvió a repetir su respuesta con afirmación, pero para su mala suerte, el sudor en sus manos y el rubor en sus mejillas, que Shino le señaló, lograron delatarlo.

-Tranquilo, no hay nada de malo en que le gusten las flores, de hecho he escuchado que los samuraís adoran admirar la naturaleza para luego escribir haikus sobre ello ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues…está en lo cierto. Lo había olvidado-río nerviosamente el muchacho.

-Estas son mis flores favoritas. Solía ir a traérselas a mi madre cuando era pequeña, y siempre alegraban nuestro hogar.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el césped. Katsushiro se sentía algo extraño estando al lado de otra chica que no fuera Kirara, pero para su alivio, Shino resultó ser bastante agradable. En la conversación que tuvieron en los minutos que les siguieron, ella le confesó que su cabello solía ser tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero que su padre se lo cortó a tijeretazos temiendo que se la llevaran los Nobuseri, ya que él y varios aldeanos la consideraban una de las muchachas más bellas de Kanna, aunque la chica no se creía nada del otro mundo. Aun así, Katsushiro pudo entenderlo perfectamente: pese a su corto cabello, Shino era muy hermosa. Tenía los ojos largos y afilados, de color chocolate; una cara en forma de corazón y una esbelta y alta figura-sobre todo alta, suponía que debía ser la más alta de todas las chicas de la aldea, puesto que solo era un par de centímetros más baja que él-. El joven, no obstante, no dudó en asegurarle que él y el resto de sus colegas los liberarían del yugo de esos miserables bandidos máquina, ese era su deber como samurai. La muchacha entonces le preguntó cómo se encontró con Kirara, Rikichi y Komachi en Kougakyo, y cómo era la ciudad, pidiendo la descripción de hasta el más mínimo detalle. Katsushiro se sorprendió. Shino era curiosa y vivaz, pero a diferencia de Kirara, una vez entrada en confianza no dudaba en desenvolverse y hablarle de todo tipo de cosas. Sin querer romper la formalidad entre ellos-admitía que se sentía un poco incómodo hablando así con una chica-, el quinto samurai le habló un poco de su primer encuentro con el trío de Kanna en la ciudad, así como toda la travesía que debieron pasar mientras se dirigían a la aldea. Como sea, el hecho es que se les debió de haber pasado media hora o incluso una hora conversando.

Entonces Shino recordó que debía bajar a la aldea a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado el mediodía. Urgida, se levantó, pero antes de irse, Katsushiro la detuvo.

-Muchas gracias por la buena conversación, Shino-dono.

La campesina le sonrió.

-Fue un placer charlar con usted, Katsushiro-sama. Espero que volvamos a charlar otro día, aunque como van las cosas, lo dudo, pero aun así, sería genial si ocurriera.

Se dio vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles, mientras que Katsushiro observaba aun sentado en el prado de flores la oscura silueta que se perdía entre el bosque. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, el haber interactuado con parte de los aldeanos-véase Rikichi, Komachi, Kirara, y ahora Shino-lo motivaba aún más el querer protegerlos y luchar por ellos. Así lo decía el bushido, el samurai debía siempre luchar por los desamparados, pero esta leve cercanía y aprecio que les había tomado hicieron renacer su objetivo a como de lugar. Fuese como fuese, defendería esta aldea hasta el final.

Volvió a mirar la margarita que sostenía en su mano, y se levantó. Ahora estaba más que decidido a entregarle la margarita a la sacerdotisa, aunque por un momento se preguntó si en lugar de Kirara debió habérsela entregado a Shino, a ella le gustaban las margaritas ¿No? Pero desistió, podría malinterpretarse, además que originalmente él llegó a este prado solo para coger una flor para su querida Kirara.

Y Katsushiro se encaminó desde los adentros del bosque para volver a Kanna, dejando atrás el prado de flores, y con ello, la conversación.

FIN

* * *

Historia corta pero satisfactoria xD, como no sale mucho de la personalidad de Shino en el animé (la redujeron a una secundaria casi terciaria -.-), me tomé algunas libertades para explayarla más en base a lo poco que la serie mostró de ella. Sobre Katsushiro, traté de escribirlo lo más IC posible, espero que me haya quedado bien.

Sé que tal vez nadie lea o deje un review en esta historia porque estoy consciente que Samurai 7 es una serie de animé muy poco conocida en Latinoamérica ya que solo se transmitió un par de veces en el antiguo canal premium Animax (antes que se volviera una mierda), mientras que en USA la retransmitieron entre el año pasado y principios de este en el renacido bloque Toonami de Cartoon Network ¿Cuándo volverá Toonami a Latinoamérica? Solo nos queda soñar. De todas formas, si alguien está interesado en ver la serie, le aconsejo que antes o después de verla vea la película original en la cual se basó, o sea, Los Siete Samurais de Akira Kurosawa. Puede que la peli sea vieja y en blanco y negro, pero es un clásico que ningún amante del cine puede perderse :D

Dicho esto, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Reviews son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
